This invention relates in general to a structure for housing people. More particularly, this invention relates to a structure that may be assembled with minimal labor or training using materials provided in a kit that is easy to transport to a site.
Emergency and temporary housing of displaced people is often necessary in refugee situations or in the aftermath of natural disasters. The ability to provide adequate shelter for people in these situations can be limited by factors such as the low amount of existing housing, limited money for constructing new housing, and lack of time to construct adequate housing. In these situations, emergency housing may consist of tents or shelters constructed with tarpaulins. It would be advantageous to provide housing that provides additional shelter.